


Tree Hugger

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anti-Logging, Corrupt Business, Deforestation, M/M, Sebastian Is Shady, wolf of wallstreet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Sebastian Wilkes
Kudos: 2
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Tree Hugger

Sherlock’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the various bank statements on Sebastian’s desk, focusing in on one part. Normally, he would stay out of his documents, but he was helping him clean up and organize things now. Most of the papers were ignored and passed over, but one number caught his eyes due to its sheer size of it and it made him pause, examining it. That was money that was going out of his account and into another company’s, one Sherlock had seen a lot of articles discussing in the morning papers due to the controversy surrounding it. They had been accused of funding the cutting down of forests all over the country, that had sparked protests and boycotts against their company, they had been all over the news recently. And yet they were now showing up in Sebastian’s bank statements. 

“Hey, baby? What’s this one?” Sherlock decided to ask, pointing it out to Sebastian when he came over to look at it with him. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of him supporting a company like that, they had been responsible for so much deforestation and it was damaging the environment. Why would he even want to support people like that? Surely he couldn’t be behind the idea of ruining forests and hurting nature. “Doesn’t that mean that you paid them? Money went to them at some point?” He tried to be gentle in broaching the question, just in case he was wrong, he didn’t want to seem accusatory with him. Really, he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and hear that he wasn’t actually supporting these people, that he was just confused by what he was looking at. There was still a sinking feeling in his heart, though. 

“Oh, you can just shred that one, love. I don’t need it anymore, it was just a little business agreement we had.” Sebastian explained half-heartedly, more so just brushing off Sherlock’s worries instead of actually answering him. That reply didn’t make him feel any better about the situation, his chest feeling a bit tighter. “You don’t need to worry about any of that, Locket, you know that.” He assured, leaning down to press a kiss to messy curls and he couldn’t help but feel that he was trying to distract him from the real issue. He didn’t say he didn’t support them. Of course, he had always promised himself that he wouldn’t get involved in what his boyfriend did at work or try to step between it, but this was beyond immoral. This went beyond people who had willingly volunteered to be in a risky business, this was the environment. 

“You can’t seriously be supporting them, Sebastian. Come on, they’re tearing down forests!” Sherlock protested, he couldn’t just stay out of this, not when it was something that he cared about so much. Already, they had been seeing different effects on nature and it was ridiculous, they were destroying the environment. “If word gets out about this, people are going to be protesting outside of the bank, Seb.” Sherlock pointed out and he couldn’t believe his boyfriend hadn’t thought this through already, he was supposed to be experienced in what he did. This could damage his business, but more than that, it was damaging the world. Logging was bad enough in heavily forested areas, but they didn’t have that many trees or forests around them as it was, they weren’t able to lose too many more without it having a serious impact.

“Nobody is going to find out.” Sebastian snapped, a bit harsher than he intended to and Sherlock winced a bit, the other man visibly backing down some at his response. He let out a small sigh and tried to relax himself, moving to gently take the paper out of his hands. “Besides, you support everything else I do that’s just as ‘immoral’ as this is. Me supporting their business isn’t suddenly worse just because you care about the trees, Ferngully.” The words were still harsh and mocking in their tone, but Sherlock knew that Sebastian wasn’t wrong. As much as he hated the thought of deforestation and everything that came with it, he didn’t know what else to do, Sebastian wouldn’t listen to him and he didn’t exactly have the room to try to take the moral high ground with him. So, he chose to simply nod his head and let Sebastian shred the statement, erasing all physical evidence of the transaction. 


End file.
